


if this feeling flows both ways

by glittercake



Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam Wilson, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes, Wreck Sam Wilson 2k19, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: He claws at the sheets, moans because fuck it feels good the way the flash of pain blends with pleasure so he can hardly even feel it, he only feels the adrenaline. "Again!" he cries out before he even realizes he's opened his mouth.Bucky sucks in a breath, quickly recovers and says, "Again what?" while he's slowing pulling the pink shorts over the curve of Sam's butt.A sharp whimper escapes Sam's throat, "Again,"daddy"."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509827
Comments: 34
Kudos: 314
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	if this feeling flows both ways

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo, this is for the Sam Wilson Wreckers, bless all of you. 
> 
> also for the Daddy Kink square on my card!

He blames Sharon for this one. It was her damn idea to go to the Halloween Party dressed as matching Sugar Babies, with collars and booty shorts and a goddamn pink crop top labeled **D A D D Y** in glittery Barbie font.

"I am not going out like this," he tells her, standing side by side in the mirror, "Have you lost your mind?"

Sharon, having spotted Bucky gaping from the doorway, smirks and says, "Are you sure?"

He was. Sam was totally adamant that he was not, under any kind of circumstances, going to the party dressed in pink booty shorts.

Until he saw the look on Bucky's face, he's just standing there staring, looking Sam up and down, forgetting to close his mouth.

"Got a little drool there, Barnes," Sharon says and pats his cheek before darting out of the room in her own pair of pink shorts and a crop top.

And Sam thinks okay, the shorts do look superb on him, the top too. He doesn't have the little pigtails to match Sharon's, but this is The Outfit. This is what's going to make his night. Still doesn't explain why Bucky looks like he's having an existential crisis right now.

"What are you doing?" Bucky says, coming to stand behind Sam, briefly looking up to lock eyes in the mirror, but otherwise, his gaze is set on Sam's ass.

"Getting ready, what are _ you _ doing?" Sam says and sticks one more sparkle next to his eye when Bucky's hand comes up to cup the curve of his ass.

Bucky is still glowering at the outfit, but he squeezes Sam's butt a little, "Yeah. Turn around, honey." He says in a tone so dark and slick it makes Sam's stomach flip.

Sam turns slowly, Bucky's hand drags across his exposed abs, then slips under the crop top. He's staring down at it, got his lip between his teeth as his fingers trace feather-light over Sam's pec.

"Don't like it?" Sam says, leans back against the mirror, "Got a thing against Daddy?"

The moment he says that word, Bucky pushes forward, almost growls as he leans into Sam's neck.

And then Sam gets it: he's not having an existential crisis. He's experiencing a revelation.

"Oh my god, you're into it," Sam says, half in awe, half in shock because they've been together all this time and neither thought of mentioning that, well, this is something they both want to explore.

"We're gonna be late." Bucky murmurs with his lips against Sam's shoulder. He's swaying a little, like a drunk man looking for balance while his fingertips drag along Sam's sides. 

Sam shivers, "We don't _ have _ to go, you know."

Bucky leans back to look at him, "Sam, I'm wearing a Batman suit. We are going." He takes a deep breath and drinks Sam in again. "We'll deal with--" he pulls on Sam's shorts "--this later."

It takes everything for Sam not to sink to his knees, and say "fucking deal with it _ now… _ daddy." but he really wants to go to this party--even if he's half-hard right now--and he's not entirely sure what Bucky'll do if he just throws that out there. 

So he reluctantly follows Bucky out of the room and upstairs to join the festivities.

In the elevator, they meet Barton dressed as a hotdog, Kate dressed as Dracula, and Parker and M.J. dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Smith. "Nice dress, Spidey," Sam says and ruffles his fingers through Parker's long dark wig. 

"Thanks, Cap. Hey, I like your top!" Parker says. M.J. leans around to get a look at it too. Bucky clears his throat again, shifts a little, and his eyes are bright, clear blue behind the mask. He's got his gaze set on Sam, and Sam thinks it's going to one goddamn long night if he keeps this up. 

The top floor is decorated to resemble a haunted house. Cobwebs are hanging from the ceiling, glowing orange pumpkin lights, pots boiling over with green smoke along the walkway. Skeletons and witches and ghosts draped all over the walls. 

Pepper arranged a d.j for the night, and Sharon, Misty, and Wanda are already on the floor with a glass of some blue candyfloss looking cocktail in their hands, and they wave at the new arrivals. 

Bucky isn't huge on PDA, so Sam is surprised when he puts his palm against Sam's lower back to steer him to the bar.

He knows exactly what Sam likes, so he orders them both a round of shots and a glass of whiskey. Bucky winks at him before taking his shot and reaches over to wipe the spill on Sam's chin when they're done. 

He leans back, "Go have fun. I'll be here." 

Sam takes a sip of his drink then heads over the group of girls on the dancefloor and Sharon hands him a blue candy floss drink of his own.

He takes a few photos with Sharon in their matching outfits, and they sing along to the songs really loudly and probably sounding very drunk. He dances to four more songs and looks over at the bar a couple of times.

Each time he finds Bucky watching. It's hard to discern his expression because of the mask, but it's enough to make Sam's back feel hollow and warm, makes his gut tighten with excitement. It makes him wish this party was over, and he was back in the suite with Bucky already. 

It's not that Bucky never looks at him like this, it's just… this time there's this thing that they haven't really named hanging between that, and it's been gnawing at Sam since they left their suite. Sam didn't know Bucky'd be into that kind of thing; hell, Sam didn't know _ he _ was into it until Bucky almost growled into his neck like that. 

"So," he says when he returns to the bar, "is it the outfit or what's written _ on _ the outfit?" Just to clarify, just to be sure they're on the same page here.

Bucky sighs and pulls the mask off. His hair is ruffled in every which way. "What do you think, Wilson?"

"I think for the first time, I really can't read you," he says and takes a sip of his drink. 

Buck looks a little abashed when he answers, "I think you know, honey." His voice is deep, edged with a bit of raspy uncertainty, and he looks up at Sam.

So Sam takes his shot, "Why don't you spell it out for me…" and he pauses, moves in closer, then says in Bucky's ear, "daddy."

He's only ever felt Bucky shudder after nightmares, but this time when he does it, he lets out this aching almost desperate, pitiful breath and digs his fingers into Sam's hips where his skin is exposed. "Shit, Wilson..." he says in a low rush.

Sam places his hand on Bucky's chest over the Batman symbol, and he moves in close. Now, the suit's pretty tight; doesn't leave much to the imagination, so Sam immediately feels the fattening bulge against his hip.

And he wants more, so he leans up a little to let his tongue dart out over Bucky's earlobe. "Come on, daddy. Let's take this upstairs," he says. 

He thought Bucky would argue that they just got there, and they can't be rude, but instead, he grabs hold of Sam's wrist and pulls him out into the hallway where they spend a minute necking hard a feverishly while waiting for the elevator. 

By the time they reach their floor, half of Bucky's costume has been discarded. He's bare-chested and busy shrugging the pants off him too when he stops kissing Sam and looks at him.

"You leave that on," he says, and his voice is gentle the way it always is, but it's also an order, and Sam's dick jerks in the stupid pink shorts at the thought. He nods, removing his hands from his waistband. 

Bucky dives forward again, tilting Sam's head sideways and working down his neck just as his left hand reaches down between Sam's legs and starts rubbing him up. Sam makes that same hapless sound Bucky did earlier; he feels his entire body cave to the way Bucky's holding him.

"Want you…" Sam whispers hoarse and intoxicated with it, "Want you so bad."

Bucky bites down on his collarbone just then, and it stings just enough to drag him from the daze he's been spiraling toward, but then Bucky starts sucking that same spot and jerking him off through the shorts, and it sends him right back.

Bucky says, "On your knees, baby," and Sam complies instantly, makes a show of blinking up at Bucky and licking his lips. 

Sam's level with Bucky's dick now, it's right in his face, and god help him, but his mouth waters and obviously Bucky notices because he's long since stopped paying attention to anything but Sam. 

Bucky comes closer, curls his hand around the back of Sam's head and brings him forward, pressing that whole hot length against Sam's cheek, grinding against his face. All Sam can really do is close his eyes; his mouth's already open for it.

"You want it, huh?" Bucky says, voice low.

Sam nods, quick and eager, "God, yeah, I do," he's kind of breathless from Bucky's dick brushing his lips. Takes some serious control not to dive forward and get it in his mouth, but he thinks Bucky wants him to be… oh fuck… he wants him to be good. 

"Say it then," Bucky whispers, almost like he's embarrassed, "Say it again." 

Sam cups both his palms over his own dick and squeezes, he's so fucking hot for this; there's already a small wet patch on the shorts, and that only turns him on more, and how hungry Bucky is for this, how hard his dick is for Sam. 

"I want it, daddy," Sam says and lets his tongue slide up along Bucky's shaft.

And Bucky returns the favor by slipping his thumb into Sam's mouth and saying, "Gonna make you feel so good, baby boy." and then sliding his dick into Sam's mouth.

That first hit of it makes Sam moan, the weight on his tongue, Bucky's hand firm at the back of his head, then he starts pushing, and Sam's mouth fills with all of him, so he tilts his head up and relaxes his throat.

He blinks a couple of times, while Bucky strokes his cheek and sort of absently says, "Yeah, through your nose…" and "That's it, open wide for daddy." and Sam would hum or acknowledge how good it feels to hear, but all he can do is squeeze Bucky's ass. 

Bucky stays still for a while, just looking at Sam's lips around his dick, tracing his finger around it, and he's got that deep look of adoration painted across his face, faint little twitch of a smirk. 

Sam wants him to move, but he doesn't know how to say exactly _ how _ he wants Bucky to move, so he jerks him forward a little, and his dick presses back hard against Bucky's throat. Sam watches Bucky's eyes widen, but he just blinks up at him again, pulls him deeper into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck," Bucky mutters under his breath. Sure, Sam's sucked his dick before, does it goddamn well too, but he's never had Bucky fuck his face with wild abandon… and well, this seems like the perfect opportunity. 

Sam nods in encouragement, wants it. 

And apparently, Bucky wants it too because he starts moving his hips while Sam stays still, taking it slow at first, just gradual slides in and out of Sam's mouth. Sam's dying a little about the look on his face in this low light- a little dangerous. 

Sam jerks Bucky forward again; he wants faster and harder, so he keeps it up until he feels Bucky break and let go. It's so quick, so sudden. One moment, Bucky is softly holding his head, still trying to fight Sam and not go too hard, and the next Bucky's cupped a hand around Sam's chin and fucking properly into his mouth. 

And, fuck, that's it. That's exactly it. Rough and fast, spit dripping down Sam's mouth corners. Bucky's head is tilted up now, eyes closed, and he's moving like he's abandoned all control. This time Sam manages to groan around Bucky and get his attention.

Bucky's head snaps down, "Oh honey," he breathes, and then, "Fuck…" like this is rendering him totally stupid. Sam wants to smile. 

Sam's eyes start tearing up from the pressure, the ruthless use of this throat, and when he blinks, a tear rolls down his cheek, makes Bucky bite his lip. "So fuckin'... oh god, so good baby. So…" 

Sam's doing his best to keep composure, swallows around Bucky's dick to get some spit down, and that's apparently more than Bucky can take because he gets all tense, face twisted in concentration. Then the hits come quick and brutal down Sam's throat- sharp, desperate thrusts before he feels that hot release drip down the back of his tongue. 

Bucky pulls out just as Sam gags, allowing him to swallow down the mess. 

Sam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and he's watching Bucky drop down in front of him, comes forward to kiss Sam.

He licks into Sam's mouth deliberately, fucking filthy, because Sam knows he's going to taste himself there. "Damn," he says, then hauls Sam up. He slips two hands under Sam's thighs and carries him off to their bed, kissing him all the way there. 

Once he's got Sam deposited on the bed, he slides his body over Sam's, starts kissing down his neck, lifting the Daddy shirt to get hold of his nipple. He lets his teeth graze just hard enough for it to be maddening before he moves on.

Sam's squirming, trying to get more of whatever Bucky's doing with his tongue, but the soldier's got other plans. Sam's flipped on his stomach, and his ass gets smacked so hard he sees white. 

He claws at the sheets, moans because fuck it feels good the way the flash of pain blends with pleasure so he can hardly even feel it, he only feels the adrenaline. "Again!" he cries out before he even realizes he's opened his mouth. 

Bucky sucks in a breath, quickly recovers and says, "Again what?" while he's slowing pulling the pink shorts over the curve of Sam's butt.

A sharp whimper escapes Sam's throat, "Again, daddy."

Bucky makes a pleased humming sound, and a quick, hard slap follows on his naked skin. "Fuck… look at that," he spanks Sam again, probably to see his ass jiggle.

It fucking stings, so good though. Sam's dick is getting wet, leaking for it. 

"What? You gonna stop begging now?" Bucky growls behind him, parked between Sam's thighs while he lies there ass in the air, no shame. 

"N-no… no daddy, please again," Sam stutters, grinds his ass back, but he's intercepted with a smack to his left ass cheek

"Yeah, 'cause you're gagging for it, huh…" Bucky smooths his cool metal hand over the stinging skin.

Sam's nodding, eager and wanting, and before he manages the "Yes," Bucky delivers another hit, this time to his left cheek. Sam inhales, moans, bites down on the sheets, doesn't even really know what he's doing anymore. 

"This gets you off?" Bucky says, massaging his ass, preparing it for another hit, but it doesn't come. Keeps Sam waiting, vibrating with anticipation.

"Feels so good," Sam mumbles into the pillow, "Christ, it feels good, daddy." His ass is on fire, his heart's pounding in his chest, and his dick is so stiff it's aching. 

Bucky apparently takes no mercy, and while Sam's still moaning about his burning skin, Bucky has somehow gotten his fingers slicked up, and they're pressing against Sam's hole. He lets out an unprompted shriek when the cold metal starts penetrating, and Bucky brings his other hand down again just as he slides two knuckles deep into him.

"Fuck!" he yelps, kind of loses his mind, tries to squirm away from the burn of the slap, but also rock back onto Bucky's finger. All of it feels so good, too much, overwhelming, and he's starting to think he'll probably be able to come just like this, with nothing touching him, not even friction from the sheets.

"Deep breath now, honey," Bucky rasps behind him and slips another metal finger into him, follows it with one more brutal spank on the underside of his ass cheek. 

Sam shudders, groans pitifully because now those two fingers hit right against his prostate. He could do with another one; his body wants it and can easily take it, but Buck's metal fingers are thicker, and Sam knows he never pushes for more than two. 

Slowly, Bucky starts moving his fingers in and out, twisting then spreading them open. He's rubbing his other palm over Sam's ass, but instead of soothing him, it's just driving him insane. 

"Daddy…" Sam whines because he's out of any logical thoughts, tip toeing on the verge of orgasm. 

"Yeah, baby boy." Bucky thrusts in deep, "Daddy's got you, honey. Just playing a little, yeah? Just gettin' you ready for Daddy's dick, baby boy." he coos, squeezes Sam's ass. 

Sam smiles so hard. It's a fucking revelation for him too, finding out just how this shit turns him on, how Bucky's saying all the right things makes him drip with only a few words. His cheeks are hot, hands trembling.

Bucky must see his smile because when he says, "Heads up," and slips a third finger into Sam, he's got a smile in his voice too. 

And holy fucking shit, Sam was not expecting that, it's… fuck, it's full. It throws him off completely, makes his back arch and his shoulders curl inward. 

"You're fine," Bucky whispers, "you take it so well, baby boy, look at you." he twists the three fingers around, and Sam feels the burn subside into something sweet in the pit of his stomach. "You should see your ass on my fingers, baby. Ain't seen something so pretty in a long time."

"Daddy, please," Sam moans, doesn't care what he sounds like anymore, "Gotta come, I gotta come."

"Then come," Bucky says and starts pumping his hand in hard and fast, it makes totally indecent noises, slick slapping sounds that has Sam blushing like a church boy. 

He's going so fast now, just as he did with Sam's face before he came down his throat, and his fingertips hit that electric spot inside with every thrust. Sam realizes, in some far away consciousness, that he's started moaning real loud, but his vision's all white, his body is chasing one thing, and nothing else matters. 

Bucky goes, "Come for, daddy." and that's it. 

Sam loses it, and he comes so hard every single muscle in his body falls flat as it shivers through him. He feels it in his toes, that warm, numb glow that makes all his movements slow and stupid. He utters a useless, "Oh god…" as the last drop spurts out against his thigh. "Oh… _ god…" _

And if he thinks he's getting some type of reprieve after all that, if he thinks Bucky is done with him, Sam is sorely mistaken. The slick sound of what can only be lube on a dick brings him back to this plane of existence. 

Bucky leans down flush against him, kisses his ear and whispers, "Hey," softly, like he's trying not to break character, "you okay?" he's still pumping his dick slowly, Sam feels it against the back of his thigh.

"I'm… fuck… yeah man. Holy shit." Sam mumbles. 

That's all Bucky needs to get back into it. He spanks Sam's ass again and says, still pressed tight against Sam, "Good. Daddy ain't done with you yet." 

Sam grins. Bucky too, against Sam's cheek. And with that, Bucky slides his dick into Sam, slowly, torturously, until he bottoms out. He stays like that for a few seconds, just shifting minutely, barely, and he's making sweet soft noises. 

Sam's going nuts. He wants Bucky to fucking move, needs it, even after just coming his brains out, he's aching for it.

"Fuck," Bucky finally says, "So goddamn tight." and then he laughs at himself the way he sometimes does, and this time when he speaks, it's quieter, "You'd think I'd be used to it by now, huh." 

Just to be a shit, Sam clenches around him, listens to him gasp and curse, but it gets him moving. That too, starts out gradual then builds to something erratic and desperate, to the point where Bucky's fingers dig into Sam's hips, and he's yanking Sam back on his dick with every thrust. 

It's fucking deep and all-consuming, and Sam can't focus on anything but how wide Bucky makes him stretch, the friction, how open and loose and good he feels right now. He's so fucking gone, dick hard again, head swimming.

He's being ruined, and he loves it.

Bucky spanks him again, he mutters, "Fuck yeah, daddy's tight little ass." and reaches around for Sam's dick. His chest his pressed to Sam's back, mouth in his neck, and he's jerking Sam off fast and smooth. "Again," he whispers, "Daddy wants to see that pretty cock go off again." 

And Sam flushes; starts sweating and quivering the way he's chasing down his orgasm for a second time despite not having any serum like this fucker to help him along. He wants to. Want to show Bucky how good he can really be. 

This time it ain't that hard with Bucky jerking him off, he feels it coming on like a heatwave, but instead of the warm, numb glowing feeling, it feels like a volcano erupting from within. It rips through him, doesn't last as long as the first, but good lord, it leaves him breathless. 

Bucky tops it off with one last slap to Sam's ass, but softer, and finally comes too. His hips jerk out of sync, and Sam feels it get all slick inside him, but he's way over-sensitive now, every part of his body is an exposed nerve- twitching, jolting, shaking. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Bucky breathes before pulling out and collapsing on the mattress next to Sam. He immediately turns to Sam and cuddles up close, "Hey honey." he says, "Hey, my best guy."

Sam just grunts, curls himself up under Bucky's chin. He's sore and stiff and so fucking exhausted, but he's also floating like never before. He's content right down to his baby toe, and his head rings with all the shit they just did, how amazing it felt. "That was…"

"Yeah." Bucky murmurs, "Sweet baby jesus, it was." 

"Don't move. Later." Sam sleepily mumbles because he knows Bucky's about to get busy and try to bathe them and clean all this up, but Sam thinks he is literally incapable of movement at this very moment. "Stay." He curls his arm around Bucky's middle.

"Okay. Yeah." Bucky says and pulls the sheet up over them, kisses Sam's forehead and tells him, "Get some rest, baby boy." 

Sam snorts, "Yes, daddy."

Bucky makes a delicious sound again like he's properly excited by the word. Sam won't even be surprised if he's ready for more. But lord, a man needs some reprieve. 

He makes a mental note to thank Sharon for her ridiculous outfit idea, but thinks it's best not to tell her exactly what it led to.

And then Sam's drifting off in Bucky's arms, safe and warm and totally wrecked. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out the other works for Wreck Sam Wilson 2k19!
> 
> I'm [glitter-cake20](https://glitter-cake20.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
